Come Back To Me
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Daniel is sent to Atlantis and Vala is worried he won't come back to her. Set in the crossover episode of Stargate Atlantis: First Contact and Lost Tribe. (I would have placed it in Crossover, but there is more SGC in this than Atlantis, so...)


**This has been on my half-done list since...Oh, I forgot how long. I hope you enjoy!**

 **THANK YOU ALL WHO CLICKED ON THIS AND SUPPORT IT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She stepped out of the bathroom while rubbing a towel through her hair and stopped at the doorway of the bedroom. Her eyes focused on him, taking in his contemplative stance.

"Daniel?"

Daniel lowered the cellphone and sighed, as he turned his head to look at her. "That was Landry. I'm, uh, going to Atlantis."

Vala nodded and lowered her head, the wet towel dangled from her hands as she lowered her arms. "I see." She whispered, turning her head and turned to toss the towel in the bathroom. "That's great, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head and stood up from the bed. Walking carefully towards her, he reached forward and grasped her upper arms, which were bare from the tank top she was wearing. "Vala," He began, as her head turned away. He sighed and lifted his right hand to her chin, caressing it, and moved her face to look at him. "The text I transcribed last week, the ones you…helped me with, remember?" He asked, and she slowly nodded.

"The ones about the Ancient, what's his name, and the secret lab." She responded, and he slowly nodded. "What about it?" She asked, and he caressed her face, gently.

"Those texts were talking about Atlantis, which means the lab is probably located there." He began, watching her carefully. "Landry is sending me to help locate the lab, which could help with the Wraith war and possibly help here." He continued, holding her eyes. "And his name was Janus." He added, in a final tone.

"Daniel…" She began, her eyes holding a small hint of a light, ignoring the last sentence. "Am I going with you?" She asked, and he sighed and shook his head.

"Afraid not, not that you won't be…welcome…" He paused, trying to find the words.

She tilted her mouth to the side and studied him. "You're a terrible liar, darling." She returned, and he smiled as he exhaled through his nose.

"Only because you know me." He remarked, lightly. "Truth is, I won't be able to concentrate with you there, and this is important."

"We've worked together before, Daniel." She argued, her grey eyes flashing.

"Yeah, I know." He began, trying to find the right words. "But this…this is different." He returned, trying to get her to understand.

"How so?" She asked, stepping back and folded her arms over her chest.

Oh, he had walked into that question. He understood that the moment he said it. "I'm going to be working with Rodney McKay." He answered, watching her carefully.

"The fast-talking guy who is the male version of Sam, but less likable." She recalled as Daniel smirked at her description.

"Yeah, him," Daniel replied, watching her lower her eyes. "I know you hate this, and so do I."

"Liar," Vala interrupted, moving away from him to enter the bathroom.

Daniel groaned, and pushed his glasses up his nose a fraction. "Vala…" He began but stopped when he saw her tears. "Oh, sweetheart," He whispered, taking her and pulled her into his arms, holding her even as she tried to leave his embrace.

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him with every ounce of strength she had. "Damn these hormones." She muttered, and he smirked, tipping his head to kiss the top of hers. She sniffed and pulled back just enough to see his face and searched his eyes. "This is the reason I can't go, isn't it?" She asked, honestly.

Daniel sighed, and the answer was written all over his face. "It's a miracle we even conceived a child, Vala." He answered, lifting his right hand to gently wipe the tears from her face.

Vala's face leaned into his hand and she felt her body relax. "This is the first time that you will not be here." She whispered, in a cracking voice.

His brow furrowed and he cupped her face with his right hand. "I will only be gone a few weeks. Landry said, you can stay at the base if you want, and Teal'c and Mitchell have volunteered to watch you." He explained, searching her gray eyes.

She felt tears stinging her eyes and she bit her bottom lip. "Only a few weeks, a lot can happen in those weeks, Daniel. Not to mention the Wraith, what happens if you run into them and they capture you? What then?" She began to rant, and Daniel cupped her face between his hands, silencing her.

"I will not leave Atlantis. I promise. I'm only there to find the lab, which is supposed to be on base." He promised, with a soft smile.

Vala's eyes closed and she placed her left hand on her seventh-month stomach. So much could happen, and her heart ached at the thought of the father of her child dying before he even got to meet junior or whatever they were going to call him or her.

Daniel's eyes caressed her face and saw the worry lining her face and knew why. So much had happened in her life, and for her to even be here with him was a miracle and one he did not take lightly. She was everything he had wanted to avoid, and yet, somehow, she was everything he needed. "I love you, Vala Jackson."

She smiled through her tears. "I know, Daniel Jackson, and I…"

He touched her lips with his. "I know." He whispered against her lips before he held her in the privacy of their home.

 **~XXX~**

Vala placed a wary hand on their growing child and watched as he prepared to board the _Odyssey._ He turned and moved towards her. "Don't strain yourself, and you will listen to Mitchell and Teal'c." He ordered, glaring into her eyes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, darling, how much trouble could little ole me get into in this state?" She asked though the sadness in her eyes was unmistakable.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, how we forget the stealing of the Ha'tac vessel?"

"I did not steal it! I merely borrowed it to rescue you and Samantha." She argued, placing her fingers on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her lips, gently. "I'll be back before you know it." He whispered, stepping back, holding her eyes as he did so.

She felt Teal'c stand beside but didn't say a word as Daniel was beamed away, leaving her on the base. "He better return or there'll be hell to pay." She remarked, finally lifting her eyes to Teal'c's.

Teal'c smiled and bowed his head. "Daniel Jackson will be here. Of that I'm certain." He stated, knowing she was worried of Daniel not returning for the birth of their child.

She nodded and turned to head back to her quarters. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters, lying down." She called out, disappearing.

Mitchell entered the room and pointed towards her retreating body. "Is she alright?" He asked, cautiously.

Teal'c hummed. "She's pregnant, Colonel Mitchell. I believe this is to be expected." He answered, walking away with a slight smile on his face.

 **~XXX~**

Okay, maybe he didn't keep his promise, but honestly, he had not expected to be abducted.

"Oh, she's going to kill me." He muttered, sitting up and looked around the laser jail he and Rodney were in. He closed his eyes before standing up. "Oh, yeah, she's going to kill me." He shook his head, slowly reaching out his hand and touched the beams, jerking back with a mild scream as it shocked him. "Unless they do it first." He stated, shaking his hand.

Sighing, he turned and closed his eyes. "Oh, please let them have the decency not to tell my pregnant wife." He prayed in the silence.

Cause God only knew what his wife would do when she found out he had been taken a hostage or worse.

 **~XXX~**

"What do you mean a disruption?" Vala asked, her temper flaring just a fraction.

Landry sighed and tried to think of the right words to say. "I mean, Dr. Jackson and Dr. McKay have been taken by unknown assailants. The Pegasus team are trying to locate them, but as of right now, they are not having much luck." He explained as careful as he could.

She inhaled deeply and turned to head towards the stairs.

Landry shifted his gaze to Teal'c and Mitchell. "Colonel Sheppard will find them."

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, but will they find them in time?" He asked, following Vala down the stairs with Teal'c behind him.

Landry sighed. "I hope so."

They found Vala going through the motions in the armory room. Mitchell reached forward and pulled the guns from her hands. "Woah there, sunshine."

She grunted and turned to pick up some more. "Leave me alone. Hey!" She hollered when Teal'c repeated Mitchell's actions.

"It's not wise to do this, Vala Jackson," Teal'c stated, motioning with his eyes to her growing child.

Vala sighed. "That is my husband out there and the father of my child. I'm not…I can't stand by and do nothing."

"You are doing something, Vala. You are protecting Daniel's little munchkin here. Do you think he would want you to jeopardize your child to save him?" Mitchell stated, glaring at her.

She deflated and felt her eyes burn. "If anything happens to him…" She began, placing her hands on her stomach.

Mitchell nodded. "Nothing will happen, Sheppard and the team will find him. Have faith…" He remarked, trying to comfort her with a smile.

Vala turned her head and leaned into Teal'c's side. "Oh, Muscles, do you believe that?" She asked, her head bowed and her eyes downcast.

Teal'c smiled and wrapped his arm around her body. "I do, Vala Jackson."

She sniffed and let her two friends comfort her the only way they could. They hugged her.

 **~XXX~**

"So, what now?" Rodney asked as they were left alone in the room to get the tech to work.

Daniel sighed. "I thought you would have something."

Rodney shrugged. "Not get killed is usually my main priority."

"That's a good priority." Daniel nodded, turning to face the tech in the room. "Oh, Vala…" He uttered, closing his eyes.

"Vala?"

Daniel glanced at Rodney, who was punching buttons. "My wife,"

Rodney stilled. "You're married?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, two years now."

The other man studied him. "Do we know her?"

"Vala mal Doran, she came with me to Atlantis the first time."

Rodney opened his mouth. "Oh, the one who's not from Earth."

"Yep, that's her."

"What is it with you and alien women?" Rodney asked, turning back to the machine. "You're like Sheppard and Kirk."

Daniel shook his head with a roll of his eyes. He didn't know and he wasn't going to answer.

 **~XXX~**

The machine was dangerous. That much was certain, and it had to be turned off. The rogue Asgard was not going to do it, so it was up to them to accomplish the task. Daniel frowned as they stared into the chamber.

"How do we turn it off?"

Rodney sagged. "We have to go in there and pull a crystal."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Yeah, except for the lightning bolts in the chamber," Rodney remarked, frowning.

"Well, these suits should help absorb the energy at least some of it," Daniel remarked, his body shaking inwardly.

Rodney nodded. "Okay, just avoid the bolts and we should be good."

Daniel nodded as he slid on the helmet. "Uh huh,"

The whole idea was dangerous. The rogue Asgard had left the compound and that left them to shut down the Stargate killer machine. Even though the idea was intriguing with blowing up Wraith ships as they went into hyperspace, the aftereffect was the exploding Stargates.

Daniel and Rodney approached the central control system with caution. The entire time wishing and hoping that no one had told Vala. He watched the bolts and Rodney opening the panel and attempted to choose the correct crystal.

"Have you got it?!" Daniel yelled over the blasts.

"Almost!"

Just as Rodney found the correct one, a bolt struck Daniel, sending him to the floor. Rodney pulled the crystal and the machine powered down and Rodney rushed to his side. Daniel groaned as the helmet came off.

"How are you feeling?"

Daniel groaned. "Stupid question," He growled, feeling his body on fire. "Rodney, promise me something,"

"No, you're going to be alright."

"Rodney," Daniel interrupted as Rodney tried to interrupt him. "If we are not rescued in time, would you tell my wife that I'm sorry." He groaned, inhaling deeply. "Tell her, I'm sorry that I won't be there to see our child."

Rodney shook his head. "No, you are going to make it."

Daniel frowned. "I don't think so." He inhaled through the pain. "I don't feel like it."

Just as Rodney opened his mouth to pay Daniel a compliment, they were beamed aboard the _Odyssey_ and Daniel was taken to the med bay.

 **~XXX~**

Vala wanted to scream. She had been called to the briefing room with news from the Pegasus galaxy. Her heart was hurting, had been since the night before, and it was a hurt that could not be described in any way except that her love was hurt. "Well?" She demanded as she entered the briefing room.

Mitchell sighed. "They rescued them."

She heard the reserve in his voice. "What's the bad news?"

Mitchell opened his mouth. "Daniel was hurt. Electrocuted, I believe is how they described it."

Vala swallowed and placed her hand on her stomach. "But he's alive, right?" She nearly choked out.

The leader nodded, slowly. "He's at Atlantis for the moment, but they are going to transport him home as soon as they can."

Vala nodded and turned on her heel.

"Vala!"

She stopped and turned to face Mitchell.

"He's coming home."

She nodded and her grey eyes flashed. "He better."

 **~XXX~**

Rodney smiled, approaching his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel nodded. "Better."

"I, uh, hear you're going home."

"Yeah, General Landry wants me to recuperate at home; I think Vala had a hand in the orders."

Rodney chuckled. "Handful, huh?"

Daniel shook his head. "You have no idea."

"I think I have some idea," Rodney remarked, holding out a computer. "Another message came through for you."

Daniel tilted his head to the side. He turned it on and watched as Vala's face appeared on the screen.

"Daniel Jackson, how dare you put me through this?! I know you are coming home, but you promised me that you were not going to leave the city. Of course," He watched as she turned her head. "I can understand that some freaky alien wanted to kidnap you. I've done it. You are irresistible." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you better get here quick or else I'm coming to get you." He groaned. "That's right, buster, get your handsome ass home. I mean it!"

"You're in trouble," Rodney remarked with a sly grin.

Daniel glared at him. "So are you." He stated, hitting the play button once again.

Rodney frowned as the next words caused him to swallow hard.

"And you tell that Rodney McKay that I am holding him completely responsible for allowing those aliens to kidnap my husband and Junior's father! He just better hope I don't see him soon!"

Daniel sat smugly in the bed and hit pause. "There is more, but I don't think we need to hear it."

Rodney shook his head. "Glad I'm not going home."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, Vala would kill you."

"She wouldn't."

Daniel frowned. "No, but she would hurt you. She used to be a thief, and she loves me. She's fiercely protective."

Rodney swallowed. "Good luck, then."

"Yeah, thanks."

 **~XXX~**

If he had hoped that Vala would be steaming when he arrived, he was mistaken. As he was beamed into the infirmary, he heard her in the hallway and smiled as she rushed into the room as fast as she could, stopping at his side.

He lifted his hand. "I'm fine, Vala."

She nearly burst into tears as she fell into his arms, stiffening when she heard him groan. "I'll kill that McKay fellow."

Daniel chuckled, pushing her back. "Vala," He scolded.

"He got you hurt. That was no excuse."

"I went into that chamber. No one forced me."

"Why did you go?"

"Because I had to."

She glared at him and he sighed. "If you ever do that again, before Junior here is born, I'll never forgive you."

He smiled and lifted her left hand to his lips. "I promise."

She sighed and closed her eyes at the feel of his lips. "I'm supposed to let you rest, but…"

He smiled as a bed was moved closer to his and nodded to Mitchell and Teal'c who accomplished it. "Thanks," He mouthed as she laid down, never letting go of his hand.

"You are welcome, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c responded, smiling at Vala, who was trying to fight off the sleep.

Daniel turned his head to his wife and smiled. "Have you been sleeping?" He asked, his smile fading into a frown.

She sighed, and slowly shook her head. "I couldn't, not when they told me you had been taken." She responded, softly. "I felt you get hurt."

He sighed and knew the physical toll she had been put in. "Vala, the baby…"

"Worried too." She murmured, her voice dragging.

He glanced up to find Dr. Lam giving his wife something in a syringe. He nodded in appreciation. "I'm home, Vala." He whispered, and she smiled, faintly.

"You came back to us." She remarked, groggily.

He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. "Always."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
